


wrong in your rightful beauty

by crownedcersei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeversefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcersei/pseuds/crownedcersei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this sense of wrongness to this whole wretched thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong in your rightful beauty

 

There's this sense of

_wrongness_

To this whole wretched

Oh so  **horrid**

Thing

It's beautiful

But it's a disaster

(of course though, how could it ever be anything else?)

And maybe

**& maybe&maybe&maybe**

That's  _honestly_ the whole

Ugly

Beauty of it

 

h e a d

o v e r

_heals_

i n

l o v e

 

{it was never meant to happen like this}

 

_Lily, Lily, Lily_

Darling, oh darling

**Just dear**

Oh  **dear** , oh dear

**Teddy, Teddy, Teddy**

  
_(what the hell i_ _s your fiancé going to say?)_

She's going to go crazy

_{C'mon now, you both knew this}_

**_Bloody_ **

Batshit insane

It's all;

  
_Love_  in  **starlight**

Lust in lack of

_innocence_

**unromantic romance**

and&&and

T H E M

It's just them

_It's oh so wrong_

**{does that make it oh so right?}**

There's that

tragedy

_One day maybe just maybe it'll stop_

But for now

_For now_

It's so horrific

**So beautiful**

That something so sad should never have to end at all

  
_Not without some_   **bloodshed**  at the least


End file.
